The Pair That Shouldn't Have Met
by Orochigirl
Summary: Ok, I have always wanted to see a fic where Hidan has competition on who's more religious. Tis a comedy of Hidan meeting a young exorcist and also has to care for her! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

So she sat there on the street. Not really doing much of anything(not like she could) and awaited her fate.

'Just like theirs' she thought, as she waited for her death. It would be murder or suffering, but the choice was not hers. Her long, midight hair blew in the wind, covering her inocent brown eyes. It didn't seem possible that she could still posses so much inocence after watching herentire family get massacred. Her skin was pail (mainly to her anemea) and she had but one possesion that ment anything to her, her bass guitar.

She was part of an underground Christian community. It waas very much set up like the Chinese ones. They had used symbols to hide it, secret languages, even entire new villages. For some reason, this part of the world saw no need for a God. But Chira knew she needed Him. It was the only way she had survived.

"If you put your hand to work, God will prosper it"

When Chira was down, random things she learned from church popped in her head. This one saying she obviously need to get off her lazy bum and find work.  
So she traviled through the forest in search of a town. She had never really been outside of her own village, but she knew she was safe if she had her God.  
Chiras approched the gates of a small village. It was the Sound. 'How ironic' she thought 'I love music!' Little did this poor, sheltered girl know that this was the last place she wanted to be.

The village was indeed small, and very poor. The people looked like they had cold hearts, and all had head bands with an eigth note on it. The only thing chira didn't quite get was why the village was so quiet. She wanted to know where all the music was!

"Oh! Excuse me!" she she franticly said as she bumped into someone.

"QUIET!! Don't let them know I'm here!" A very odd looking man yelled. He had on a mask, and a long black cloak with red clowds on it.

She just stared at the man. In awe to see some one so strange, he had his sleeves rolled up, and it revealed his stitches. His skin was tan and his eyes reminded her of those possesed that she had seen so many of. But that was when she was still getting traing.

She took out her bible and carefully touched the man with it (remember, she hasen't been out in the world before!), it was done so carefully that the man didn't notice. 'Well, he didn't burn, so he must just have REAlly strange eyes.'

"Why are you still here?! Leave before I kill you!" Chira just looked at the ground.

"Sometimes I wish they would have" Not really caring, the man went on his way looking for someone.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Chira conitued on her way, looking for work. It was then that she noticed that she couldn't read any signs!! They were written it what looked like random lines mashed together. She now realized that, the outside world was going to be a hell of a lot harder than she thought. Her last resort for money was now her only option, she played her bass. She didn't need an amp, all she had to do was play, and whatever song she began to play, the other instroments/singers would just some how apear. So she waited for night and went into a bar. She had enough sense to keep a knife on her. She went up tp the sign up table and waited for her turn. Thats when the other problem came.

Every one was singing! Not only that, but pop! She couldn't sing, and everyone here liked pop. She need money though. So she swallowed her pride, and played Knowing most of these people didn't know of her religion, she was carefull to chose a song(most of what she litsened to was Christian). It ended up being 'Animal I Have Become' her favorite do to the bass.

She aproched the mic. and played. Everything was going PERFECT! Until a certain someone recognized the symbol she had on her neck. A fish pionting up on a black rope. Of course it was some dude with a Jashinist symbol. Not that they killed the her people, but they often would leak info to others that did.

"YOURE A F****** EXOCIST!!!" The man shieked. He had white hair, slicked back and was in another one of those cloaks.

"HIDAN! Thats enough! We don't need to couse any trouble!" (They wore their cloaks in the bar cause lots of people don't care at bars)

That was the cue to run. She ran out into the forest yet again. 'Why did a Jashinist have to be there?' she screamed in her mind. It just wasn't her day.

Pretty soon, her new '_friends_' cought up to her. The striched man just wanted the bounty off her, exorcist were worth alot! The one called 'Hidan' had a few questions for her. So her grabbed her arms, put them behind her back, and asked.

"So why the f*** aren't you in your little 'happy town'? Isn't that the reason I haven't seen one of you f***s in ages?!"

"Well...I'd gladdly be there, but I can't go back..." She replied, trying not to tell too much.

"And just why the f*** not?"

"Well, ya know, _stuff_..."

He was getting pretty anoyed now.

"WHAT _STUFF_?!"

"A F****** MASSACRE YOU DUMBA**!!"

Now Hidan was just in awe. Not only had he caught an exorcist, but heard her swear too! This was big for him, even better than cutting.

"Wow, and I thought you f***s never swore"

"Only some, a**"

"Hurry up Hidan, I want my money from our last bounty, we can keep her around till I find out where to sell"

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Everything went black, then she woke up tp the wonderful sounds of a man screaming in pain.

"Ahh, it hurts so damn good!" It was Hidan, in a ritual. Chira thought this be the perfect time to get on his nerves. She sat down of the opposite of the room and started to pray. Not like a loud one, but a silent one, just to 1) anoye the albine, and 2) thank God she was alive and mostly unharmed.

"OH! THE PAIN!!" Hidan began to scream in order to anoye her. "Thank you Jashin-sama!"

That was the last straw "Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name!" She began to scream. It sounded like someone was getting murder with a crazy person.

"ENOUGH!!" screamed a very angry man with orange hair as he broke through the door. "I want the two of you to either quiet down or go somewhere else! Hidan, YOU are in charge of the girl until we figure out what to do with her!"

"Yes leader-sama" He replied.

So the man left and Chira began to ask questions her self.

"So why haven't you killed me yet?"

"We tried, but no one could get close enough to, some f***in' shield or somethin"

"Where am I?"

"That for me to know, and you to find out." He said with a devilish grin. She knew she was in for a long trip now!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hi people! No one else did it, so I did, I wanted to finally have someone for Hidan to try and out do in religeous stuff! This is my first fanfic, so if you have any sugestions, GIVE ME!!! I don't mind flames too much just nothiing bashing ANY religion! Suggestions on the story line are also greatly appreciated! Also, I will get to the exorcist stuff later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chira was FINALY letting things sink in. The fact her family was officially gone was the worse thing that she realized. It really didn't help her any on her journey of depression to be under the care of an insane Jashinist. He wasn't that bad to her though, he was just flat out annoying. But for some reason, Chira wouldn't leave his room unless he went with her. Didn't make much sense to the man but anything to get under her skin was his new job. Hidan thought for sure a little meeting with Tobi would drive the girl insane. Now the question had enerted his head,'how old is the b****?' he wondered. She looked to be about 18, but she could just be an early bloomer. The reason was is that if she was under 16, Tobi would have no affect.

"Hey b****, whats your age?"

"What do you think?" She asked devefsively. She knew darn well she looked older than she was, but loved the guessing game!

"umm, hell, 17?"

"Nope"

"...18?"

"OYE! Your an idiot!" She screamed(even though they were the usual guesses)"14!"

"NO F***in WAY!! YOUR LYIN!!"

"If you knew anything, you would know my whole family has had this issue for the past 100 years! We all look old!"

He thought for a moment, then decided maybe not Tobi, but another member get help get under her sickly pale skin. They walked out of his room and went to the livingroom.

"Alright dumb f***s, this is Chira, she's gona be here a while, so feel free to try to kill her"

"Can I blow her up, un?" Asked a girl with an unusually manly voice.

"I don't care, just don't make it too messy. Well, I have to f***** bath so I'll be back later." He just left her there by herself. Now she alittle scared. She didn't know why, but now the separation from Hidan was a little scary. She took a better look around the room. There was a dude with black hair like hers, and had eyes that were pure black, a dude with a swirley mask and spikey hair, a really cool looking guy that was split down the middle to show black and white, a red head that reminded her of her old sensie, a fish man, and the one she couldn't lable with a gender.

"um...hi?" was her sad attempt to talk. They all just stard at her angrily, eccept for the blond...man?

"Hi un, I'm Deidara, these are the rest, yeah" 'Wow' she thought,'so descriptive.'

"Nice to meet you" she replied nicely. The rest of the people in the room left, not really caring there was a new person living with them. 'Wow, these people are soo hospitible' she thought.

"Everyone here is anitsocial, yeah, but they warm up to new people pretty easily." Chira was having issues trying to comprihend where she was and how long she was going to be there.

"So what stuff do you like to do, hmm?"

"Well, I'm an exocist in training and an aspiring musician."

"Wow, nice mix, un."

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm an artist! With clay, yeah." He replied a bit enthusiasticly. So he made a clay bird and made it flutter around, then he got it really close to her face before. BOOM! She jumped back and began screaming in a very colorful way before asking if they had a piano.

"Yeah, its Orochimaru's old one but it should do, hmm?"

"TAKE ME!" she screemed. Chira had a horrible obsession with instroment, she didn't care what it was, so long as she could play it. .............................................................................................................................................................

Soon, the two entered a huge room, it had EVERY instroment she could want to play and more! She almost fainted and was crying at the beauty.

"Wow, you sure like music un."

"More than you could ever know, no music, no life, thats what I live by!" So she sat on the bench and carefully traced her fingers around the keys, it was a grand piano! Her childhood dream. She waisted no more time and went to playing. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and played. Deidara was awe struck as he watched her play Lilium perfectly with her eyes close. Half way through the song, blood began to poor out the side of the piano.

"OMG UN!!" Deidara ran out to get towels, Chira was in her own world the whole time. Deidara ended up getting Hidan on his way as well.

"HOLY F***!!" Hidan screemed as he saw the extent of blood that now covered the entire floor, it was almost a pond! Chira was still unfased and played a second time, but this time all the instroments began to play along and a chior from no where joined. The two men were officially freaked.

When she finally got out of the state, she looked at the blood as if it was nothing.

"What with you guys? You act as if you've never seen someone get into music."

"Well exuse f***in me for not being use to pianos bleeding like f***in hogs!"

"Yeah un! How did that happen?" Chira knew this would be a lot of explaining, so she got right to it.

"Well, if I get 'too' into the music, what I feel is expressed, once I set a building unfire, so this is nothing." They still just stared at her like she was a moster or something. She walked out of the room to get food, but turned to ask something.

"Do you guys have a computer? I need to get in touch with my sensei, he might need help on a 'job" They looked at her funny.

"Look b****, you aren't leaving unless I say"

"Oh really?"

"I have one in my room un, let me take you."

"YOU! Aw, f***! Listen to me!" So Chira and Deidara left completely ignoring everything Hidan said.

So Chira and Deidara went to his room. It was full of clay and smelled like a guys room alright. The computer was an ancient box that looked like had seen better days. She got right to work. Username was Purple bass (she's a bit odd...)

Her sensei was on and promply started a chat. He heard of the massacre and was fully realived to see his beloved student was alive.

'Chira! Is that you?

'Who else would it be?

'Thank God, how did you survive? Where are you?

'Um...idk for both.

'What?!?! How don't you know where you are?

'I made a new 'friend'

''friend?' Who is he?

'My new keeper...Hidan

'DEAR GOD!! I'll try to find you!

'What? He's harmless! Sides, don't want to bother you too much, so new jobs?

'No, nothing recent, I'll send you your lessons, They're pretty easy, just on Holy Water.

'Ok, g2g byes

She logged off, and looked behind her to see none other than Hidan. He didn't look very happy either. He had the whole 'I'll kill you if you do that again' look plastered all over his face.

"So who the f*** is your sensei?" He demanded.

"Kiree, why?"

"F***!! That a** has been on my case sense the day I met him!" Chira was now throughly confused. How did he know sensei? She wanted to ask, but decided to do it later.

It was now dinner time! The fish man cooked...fish. But Chira didn't care what it was, she hadn't eaten in ages! She said a quick blessing and dove in. The rest looked at her with those wtf faces. They had never seen a girl dig into food like a dog. So they decided to slow her down by talking with her.

"I'm Kisame" The fish man said,"So I here you're Hidan's new slave, eh?"

"Cha right! The b**** doesn't litsen to f*** if I say it!"

"Maybe cause your dumb" Chira said bluntly.

"YOU little-"

"I'm Itachi" The man with the black eyes interupted. The rest introduced themselves(Its too many to write).

"So Chira, I hear you're an exorcist, tell me, what exactly do you do?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I cast out demons and teach people how to keep them away." Hidan was just ticked the whole time this was going on. No one was ever interested in Jashinism. The dinner continued with Chira answer questions and Hidan plotting ways to kill her.

So the night went on until it was time to clean up. Hidan promply voulentier himself and Chira. He had a few things he wanted to get off his chest. They gathered the plates and whatnot. While working, Hidan noticed how different Chira was compared to other Christians he had met so many years ago. She wore only black. Black shirt that buttoned up, but was just a bit too revealing, black dress pants, and huge black boots that went up to her knee. Not to mention the fact that her necklace was black as well. He couldn't just shug it off(Its Hidan, does he ever?) he had to know.

"So whats with the black?" He asked, he wanted to censor himself to keep her from making sarrcastic excusses.

"Is it a crime to wear it?"

"If you're a Christian!"

"Where does it say THAT in the bible?"

"How the f*** should I know! I'm a f***in Jashinist!"

"Look, I like black, night, and darkness, none of that is against my religion."

"Darkness isn't? Yeah f***in right!! Emo cover up!" She actually took that as an almost complement. She much rather prefered goth, but emo did ok for her too.

"It depends on your deffinition of darkness, I just like the dark." Hidan gave up, he knew he was getting no where with her, she was good at redirecting everything he said. He knew there was more to it, and this abviously wasn't a new look for her. Her eye liner was done perfectly tracing her eyes so it was just thick enough to look like an emo, but thin enough so it wasn't over kill. Her hair was done in a way that showed the left side of her face, but completely covered the right. And her nails were painted a dark purple. She devinatly didn't follow tradition.

The time eventually came for bed. I mean, even villans need their sleep. Well, Pain wouldn't let Chira sleep on the couch. He claimed it she was Hidan's responsibility, and he couldn't very well watch her if she was downs stairs on a couch. So she did end up sleeping in Hidan's room. The arrangement was anything but comfortable.

"So where do I sleep?"

"I don't give a f*** as long as its not my bed." So Chira took her place on the floor. She slept in her cloths and with out a pillow or blanket.

"So how do you know sensei?" Chira finally asked. It was bugging her all day and she HAD to know.

"He was passing trough my village when I was younger. He saw me doing a sacrifice and had a f***in cow. So I fought him and got my a** wipped"

"Hmm, I didn't take him for a fighter, but whatever." There was a long akward silence afterwards. Both had so much they wanted to talk about, but were too uncomfortable to do so. Chira wanted to know if Hidan knew anything about the massacre. Hidan wanted to know why Chira was so different.

Chira had a long first day with the Akatsuki. She had already decided she like them. As far as she knew, this was her new family. A large, illegal group of criminals and psycos. She had never felt as welcome at home unless Kiree was visiting. In all, Chira felt that she wouldn't want to live her life any other way. 


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Chira.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So, Chira woke up late. And it was a pretty bad idea too. The room was empty, and no one was in sight. Just getting over her families death, she expected the worse. She ran down the stairs into the living room to see if any one was there...no one. 'Calm down' she told her self, 'these people are strong, don't expect them to just die.' She was still freaking, until she found a nice little note left by Pain.

Chira, Everyone is on missions today. We'll be back soon. Don't try leaving, the doors have a special jutsu that wont allow you to. Just stay quiet and out of trouble till someone gets back, or I will find a way to kill you.

Leader

'Wow, its like the perfect day for me to practice!' Twas all the girl could think to do. She found her bass, and opened it up. The bass had a special compartment for all the communion elements, Holy Water, a crusifix, and even a gold cross. Every thing was arranged perfectly. The best part about Hidan living there ment there would be demons she could drive out. The kitchen was the first place she went. As she entered, knives began to float in her direction. All she did was sling some Holy Water in their direction and proceed with the exorcism. It was close to 1 in the after noon, and Kakuzu and Hidan were on their way back to the hide out. When they entered, they saw Chira shouting in a language never heard before at floating knives.

"The f***?"

"Oh! Hi guys! Just gotta finish this up and I'll be right with ya!" So she splashed more water and continued screaming till the knives fell on the floor.

"Wow, and I thought your rituals were weird" Kakuzu said to Hidan.

"Sorry bout that. I had to practice and well, you know how it is."

"No b****, not really."

"Well that was my lesson any ways. So what mission did you guys go on?" Kakuzu just left, he knew Hidan would start a rant on how it was a worthless bounty, typical.

"That money obsesed heathen wanted to do f***in bounty, so we spent 5 f***in hours lookin for some a**."

"One question, if you guys are criminals, why don't you just steal?"

"Yeah, why the f*** do I waste my time on this s***?!" Pain had just walked in as Hidan began ranting.

"Because I'm Leader, and you do as I say." Hidan just stayed quiet after that.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He followed Chira to where ever she was going. She was going to just look around. I mean, it was only her second day after all. Because he was really bored, Hidan thought now would be a good time to learn what pushes her buttons. Swearing obviously had no affect, and his sacrifices actually fascinated her to some extent. As he continued to think, Chira stopped.

"Is there a room I can use for..._things_?" '_Things_ eh, wonder what _things_?' Hidan questioned silently.

"Weeell, depends on the use b****."

"Rituals, dumb a**" He just stared at her profane language.

"Yeah, and stop using that language, freaks me the hell out to see a little b**** like you swear."

"Whatever, just take me there so I can prepare it." They continued their walk down the hall in search of such a room. He figured it didn't have to be terribly big, but a good size. He finally found it. It was the size of a coat closet.

"Here."

"Well, it takes 'prayer closet' pretty literally, but thank you."

"You said rituals, not prayers b****"

"Same difference."

"NO!! A prayer is conversation, ritual is action!"

"I'm doing other things in there a**"

"I said no f***in swearing!"

"FINE!" She took out her bass(she keeps it on her back) and pulled out two candle sticks from the body. They were pure white and new. Then she took out two gold candle holders. She set them up in the room and lit them.

"Leave. Now."

"And just why the f*** should I?"

"I have to anoint this room, after that you can not enter it, neither can anyone else other than me and fellow Christians." He felt really offended now.

"And how the f*** are you so sure of that?"

"Cause, the barrier wont allow it." He left her alone to do what ever it was she did.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hidan found Diedara in the kitchen and decided to have a chat.

"Having fun, hmm?" Deidara asked in an annoyingly joking way.

"Why the f*** would you ask that transvestite?" Diedara was pretty ticked now.

"Cause you have...competition!" Hidan's eye twiched at that last part.

"Competition on what?"

"Who's the more religious one!" Hidan just happen to be drinking coffee at that moment and spit it all over poor Deidara.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Diedara screamed.

"I am the f***in religious one!! NOT HER!!"

"Okaaay, if 'you' say so Hidan." With that, Deidara left. Hidan was about to have a nervous break down, how could she even come close as competition? He went to his room for a ritual, he felt like he needed to now! About two hours later, Chira came in, she actually had pjs now(courtisy of Konan). And yes, thay were black. She saw Hidan was zoned out in the room with a bunch of sharp things jabbed in him. She was bored so she splashed him with a bit of Holy Water to watch him suffer.

"B****!!" It made a sizzling sound as it hit his skin. Chira just stood there.

"You're in my way."

"This is my f***in room. MINE!! So don't come b****ing that I'm in YOUR way!" He laid back down and continued.

"So where do I sleep now?"

"My bed." She looked at him like he was on drugs.

"Do I need to scream rape? Cause I'm pretty sure someone will hear and kick your a**."

"WHAT THE F***?!?! You think I'm THAT f***in horny?!?! Well f*** you!" She still just looked at him.

"I can sleep in that other room if its better for you." Hidan just stared. He knew she wouldn't fit, and Pain told him he had to keep an eye on her unless he was on a mission.

"Look, I'll be up all f***in night, so you can sleep there."

"Cool, thanks." She pulled back the covers and said her prayers. Then she finally went to bed.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hidan finished an hour after Chira went to sleep. He looked at her a while. She was crying in her sleep.

"No...don't..." Screaming followed that. It wasn't a quiet one either. She screamed bloody murder. Hidan grabbed her and tried to calm her down. She clung to him tightly and whimpered. She was still asleep, but she clung on as if her life depended on it. Hidan was too tired to wake her up, so he lay down in an awkward position with Chira still hugging him. The two slept peacefully through the night.

The next morning Chira woke up hugging something warm. She felt comfortble, and was in a half sleep thing. Her natural reaction was to get closer and go back to bed. That was when she realized who she was hugging.

"RAPE!! RAPIST!!" Deidara heard it and ran as fast as he could to see what was going on up there. He opened the door to find a very steamed exorcist and a Jashinist that had just been PWNED!

"B****!!! Its your fault!!"

"YEAH!! I just 'had' to have you huh?"

"F*** you!"

"You better not have!"

"Don't f***in flatter your self b****!" Diedara just stood, mouth gapped open at his dirty thoughts of what the two did that night.

"And just what the f*** do you want transvestite?"

"Chira screamed raped. I know how you and 'Kakuzu' are, so I thought the worse." Hidan just was completely silent.

"5...4...3..." Dedara took the hint and ran.

"2...1...GET BACK HERE MOTHER F*****" 'Well,' she thought 'at least I have dirt on Hidan.' She got dressed and headed down stairs. Itachi was making pancakes while trying to ignore the loud screams of pain from Deidara.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hn?"

"Let me make Hidan's pancakes, they need to be extra 'special'." He smirked and handed her the spatula.

"I'll get you some 'enhansers' from Zetsu." So Itachi left in search of Zetsu.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Wow! People actually think I have a good story! *sniff* Now I really do feel special. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

The base had been pretty lively this morning. So much so that Kakuzu actually came out of his room to stop accounting to see why there were many screams of terror at 5 am. On his way down the stairs, he over heard Itachi talking to Zetsu.

"So you only need a few grams?" 'Grams? of what?' Kakuzu wondered.

"Hn, Chira has a little 'plan' for Hidan's pancakes this morning." 'What is going on around here?!'

"I see, this should be enough."

"Thanks" So Itachi left Zetsu to continue cooking the breakfast. Kakuzu was so out of it, that it was almost sad(Key thing, almost). He went down stairs to see if anyone could fill him in on what the hell was going on. He saw Chira and Itachi standing over a beautiful stack of pancakes. They were perfect circles, golden brown, and steamy. They were the most tempting pancakes in the world! On top of that, they were delivered on a silver platter, with eggs and bacon.

"I'll go take Hidan his 'breakfast'." Itachi went back to cooking as Chira left the room to see Hidan.

"So what did you do to his pancakes and why?" Kakuzu questioned.

"We 'enhansed' them. The reason is because Hidan made Chira sleep with him last night." Kakuzu just walked away after that. He already knew all he wanted to know. .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Diedara had officially run to safety in his room. Chira found Hidan standing on the outside Diedara's room yelling. She approached him cautiously.

"Hidan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I made you pancakes to appologize." She flashed her super Innocent eyes at him.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN F***IN- wait, pancakes?" He was really confused as to how he would earn those. He took them and ran.

"...YOUR WELCOME A**!" Hidan ran to his room to enjoy the full extent of his wonderful pancakes. Chira went back down stairs to help Itachi finish break fast.

Hidan was still bent on beating Chira. He ate his pancakes and went right to work. He laid on his back and started stabbing. After about 15 minutes in, he started seeing little fairies laughing at him. He started screaming at them, chasing them in hopes to sacrifice them. 'Stupid a** fairies!' he kept thinking.

Chira and Itachi made a full course break fast. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, coffee, and even waffles! It was a complete break fast buffet. Everything was arranged perfectly as well. Flowers were on the table, the syrup was in a fancy pitcher thing, orange juice was in all the glasses. All they needed now were the inhabitants of the base to come and eat. One by one, everyone came down.

"Is there any reason for all this?" The great Pain questioned. Chira just tried to hide her laughter. So itachi answered for her.

"Think of it as dinner and a 'show' with break fast." Everyone but Kakuzu, Chira, and Zetsu understood that. So the morning started fairly normal. Tobi was eating under the table, Diedara was using his hands to eat, Sasori just sat there, Pain and Konan were actually eating, Kisame was reading 'Fish Weekly,' Chira was trying to hide her laughs, and Itachi was simply waiting for what was to come.

As every one was enjoying their wonderfully perfect break fast, every ones favorite albino came down stairs with his scythe screaming like a mad man.

"I'LL GET YOU F***IN FAIRIES!!!" He jumped on the table as if it were a slip n' slide in his best attempts to get the 'f***in faries'. Chira fell over from laughing while the others(except Itachi) were ready to kill him(If they could).

"I'll get the tranquilizer..." Pain went out to the weapons room to get the tranquilizer. They were right next to the rocket launchers and sling shots. He walked back down to end the suffering of all who enjoyed healthy break fast once in a while. Hidan was restrained by Deidara and Itachi. Chira was still just on the floor laughing her a** off.

"F*** you all!! The f***in faries started this s***!!! I'll get your f***in fary a**!!!!!" HIdan just kept on ranting, until Pain shot him in his arm. He calmed down and went right to sleep.

Chira decided to go pray while she waited for Hidan to get up. On her way, she decided that she hadn't worshiped in a while. She took the screaming, dancing, and instrument playing very seriously. Her bass also continued a CD player and CDs. They were Christin metal CDs of course!! She went to her closet and turned up the volume. By this time, it was 12 in the afternoon. Everyone had left for missions but Hidan, who was still sleeping soundly on his bed. He woke up to what sounded like bombs coming from the room down the hall. That was Chira's 'special' room. Screaming soon joined in. 'Yes!' he thought 'Deidar finally is gona kill her!' As he touched the handle of the door, fire sprang out and burned him.

"F***!!" Chira heard this and finished quickly. Hidan was sucking his hand when Chira found him.

"YAY! You finally decided to wake up!"

"No ama! I was viciously awaken by screaming and banging."

"Aww, is ama my new pet name now?"

"HA! If you think b**** is a pet name, then sure!" (Note: ama is b*tch in Japanese) She took it very happily that she was the only one he would call that. Chira knew she was now more special then the rest of the members. She got the kick a** name 'ama'

Night soon came again, only to bring more dispare in Hidan's life. He would now have to figure out permanent sleeping arrangement for Chira. The only problem was where? Where could he put her where he watch her with out looking like a pedophile? He now knew where to put her. Chira went into the room after getting ready for bed. Hidan stared at her with the evil 'revenge is sweet' eyes.

"Dude, what the f***?"

"Dear ama, you have a new room now!" 'A new room! YAY!'

"You see that closet over there?"

"YEAH?!"

"Well, its your new f***in room!" He that like it was some prize to sleep in his closet. It had no door, was smelly, and pretty moist for reason still unknown to this day.

"Yeah, like I said earlier...WHAT THE F***?!?!" She was now really steamed. He had crossed the line now. The floor was good, the bathroom, even under his bed! But the closet took things just a little too far for her.

"I told you not to swear! And its there or my bed!"

"You know, its not so bad after all!" She jumped in and made herself at home.

"That's what I thought ama, that's what I thought." Chira said her prayers, then remembered something her and her friends use to do. They were crazy and watched alot of Monty Python. The monks were their favorite part. So she grabbed a bored, painted a cross on it, and recited the words.

"Pie Iesu Domine" *WACK!*

"Dona Eis Requiem" *WACK!*

"Ok, what the f*** are you doing now?" Asked a very sleep and annoyed Hidan.

"Weeeeell, this is what my freinds and I use to do for fun."

"And tell me, what the f*** are you saying?!?!" She laughed. It was soo tempting to lie, but this was one of those things she didn't lie about.

"Its Latin, for 'Holy Lord Jesus. Grant them rest.' Its usually a funeral thing, but we do it for fun!"

"Wow, you really do have issues, don't you?" She laughed and replied.

"More than you know Hidan, more than you will ever know." As I seem to always end, they drifted slowly off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan awoke to screams from Chira agian. This time he kicked her against a wall so that she would wake up for sure. She woke up alright, but it wasn't Chira. This was a totally new side to Hidan. When she got off the floor, she axe kicked him into the ground. Then she twisted both his hands behind his back until one of his shoulders made a distinct 'POP!'

"F***!!! Chira what the hell is wrong with you?!" She made no response and continued to beat him sensless. She was completely unmerciful. It was when she grabbed a knife that things really started to heat up.

"I'm the other side to Chira." The voice said calm and smooth. It was almost snake like the way the words slithered out.

"I am the other side to Chira. What she really thinks about life and other things."

"So why the f*** are you hurting me b****?!" Hidan was now hog tied and hanging from the ceiling.

"I came to share some in-site on the person your living with and how she 'really' feels." Hidan was just ticked and wanted to go to bed. This was all useless to him. Dark Chira had other ideas.

"Do you know what her openion on life and death is?" 'Will she ever shut up?'

"Um, no! Why the f*** would she tell me that s***!" Dark Chira took the knife and slid it from the inside of her elbo down to her wrist on both arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She simply laughed as the blood poured out.

"Chira thinks death is better than life. This will simply end her suffering." Still half asleep and ticked, Hidan started to rant out what ever he could to get down.

"Your screams will do nothing. I am the only here!" She grabbed the knife and stabbed it in her heart. Right after that, Hidan woke up to see Chira sleeping soundly in the closet where he had seen her last. 'Well that was f***ed up.' He thought to him self. Nothing about her added up, especially that dream. Chira woke up to find Hidan looking at her arms. She had always kept them covered with long sleeves, so he was curious.

"RA-" Her screams of rape were cut off by Hidan's hand on her mouth. She calmed down, too terrified to say anything. All he was doing the whole time was checking her arms up and and down to see if there were any scars. But Chira didn't know this.

"Um...yeah, mind if I ask you...WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!" Satisfied to find nothing, he smirked and replied.

"Just makin sure the rats didn't get to ya ama." He chuckled a bit as her eyes widened in fear.

"R-rats? W-what rats?" He ignored her and starting walking down the stairs to get break fast. Chira decided to go see if Kiree needed any help. When she got on-line, she had one new message. It was a job that Kiree wanted her to help with. The time and date was on there. Wednesday at 5pm. 'Damn, no way Hidan will let me go. I'll just see what he says if I ask at least.' She dressed up in her white button up and went down to ask away. Hidan was making a toaster strudel. She walked up ever so sweetly and asked with the most innocent eyes and voice she could.

"Can I go with sensei to and exorcism? Pleeeeeease?" Hidan droped his struddle and replied instantly.

"HELL NO!!!"

"B-b-but I need to get back on my training!"

"I don't give a f***. NO!" It was now time for Chira to pull out the psychology.

"What if you couldn't sarcrifise things?! How the f*** would you feel?" He was quiet for a bit, then answered.

"I'll consider, but don' f***in expect anything ama." She smiled knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. Now all she needed to do was suck up. She had five days after all.

On this Friday, Chira was especially bored. No one really hung out with her. Hidan, in a very twisted sense, was her only friend. She remembered how nice Deidara was the first day she came and decided to pay her good pal Dei a visit. He was in his room sculpting a dragon out of play-dough(The onlly non-explosive clay stuff he has).

"Hey Diedara, I'm bored, lets hang out today!" He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought a moment before answering.

"Yeah, why not, hmm? Nothin better to do here anyways, un."

"Yay! So what do you want to do?"

"How about horror fest, yeah? We could get popped corn and pocky un, and stay up watching stuff like Saw all night, hmm?"

"TOTALY! But the question is, where at?" She paced around for a bit, acting as if she really was indeed thinking of a place to go. In reality, she knew Deidara would figure it out and tell her.

"We could stay in my room, un!"

"Yes, yes! Of course! Well, we best get to Konoha for our food and movies soon, its almost noon!" They ran out of the base for Konoha. Deidara crossdressed, it was easier then waisting his chakra on a transformation. They looked like a couple of teenage girls going shopping for a day. No one would have ever expected them to an S ranked criminal and exorcist! They came across a store that was going out of business. It was practically giving away free video games and systems. They got a Wii and 5 games for $50! Now that's a steal! .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was now about 2:30, and Hidan hadn't seen that annoying pest any where. Not in his room, the kitchen, Zetsu, or even the couch. After about ten minutes, Hidan gave up. Honestly, he couldn't care less. Pain knew where Chira was, but was bored as well. So he decided to screw around with Hidan.

"Where's Chira?" Hidan was half asleep on the couch when he heard that. It made him fall off out of shock the leader was even at the base.

"Uhh.....f***!" Hidan then started to freak of what Pain would do to him. At that very moment, Chira and Deidara walked in with a crap load of movies, snacks, video games, and eye liner. Hidan was extremely confused for many reasons. Why was Deidara dressed like a (hot)girl? Why did Chira have soo many horror movies? When did they get enough money for a Wii?!

"Oh! Hi Hidan, Deidara and and I are havin a movie fest!"

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"You were busy."

"Next time ama.....F***IN TELL ME BEFORE YOU F***IN LEAVE!!!" Chira was in a bit of a good(coughevilcough) and decided to play innocent victim!

"B-but *sniff* I-i only wanted to g-get movies with Dei-Dei-kun..." She dramatically ran into Deidara's arms crying.

"Cut the s***, I know you're just screwin with me." She was a good actress, and continued her fake sobs until Hidan was convinced. Deidara played along as well.

"How could you?! Yelling at a poor, lonely girl, SHAME!!" They walked off in a dramtic sappy way to the kitchen to prepare snacks. Hidan went back to his shows, it was, of course, Violent Animal Network. The only place that showed non-stop, uncensored, uncut, animals tearing each other limb for limb!

Chira wanted to make some home made snacks. Before her entire village was wiped out, she was learning to use knives in that fancy way. She decided to practice a bit. Deidara was busy with setting up the popped corn machine so they could have movie theater quality kernels. Chria was tossing a knife ever so carefully in the air when...CHING! It was the only thing Deidara heard before turning aroung to see her left arm cut from the inside of her elbo to her wrist.

"S*** un! Here, hold this towel on your arm, yeah!" Deidara ran to the living room to get the first aid kit they kept under the couche (What do you expect? They are the strangest charactors in Naruto!). Hidan saw Deidara and instantly hoped fot the worse. 'Yes, maybe this will kill her!' he hoped for it soo badly.

The two went into the kitchen and found Chira was laughing at the pain. She almost enjoyed it. Blood was pouring all over the floor, and all over her nice, white cloths. Hidan was starting to have déjà vu. It was almost the exact same as his dream. She fell down from the eminse loss of blood.

"OYE! Help un!"

"Nonssseennse Dei-kuuun, I'm aaaaalllllrrrrrriiiigggghhhhttttt......" After that last statement, everything went black.

When Chira woke up, she was in Deidara's room. The snacks had been laid out and placed all over the room. She noticed the DVD player and wide screen TV were also set up. Deidara was busy setting up the surround sound for the movies. She had only been out an hour. Went she tried to get up, she couldn't bend her arm.

"Don't use it un. It might bleed again, yeah." He said while finishing up the last stereo.

"So, are we ready to do this?"

"Yeah un! The first one is Alien Vs Predator." The rest of the night consisted of the two screaming and hiding out of fear and anticipation of what was to happen in their line up of scary movies. Sasori even came in just as they were watching Child's Play. It seemed almost too ironic. Chira was now getting accepted into a place for once. It really made her feel good that she had a 'new' family. Even if it was extremily messed up and freaky.

The next day, Diedara, Sasori, and Chira all got up about noon. Leader was waiting for Chira in the kitchen with an envelop.

"Chira, you have been here for a few days now. It has recently come to my attention you are still young. Therefore, I have decided that you will be enrolled at Konoha immediately. You will not attend ninja classes, however, you will be in 'ordinary' classes." 'Great, school too' Chira thought. She bowed in an extremely English fashion(You know, fancy foot thing and rolling hand), then left. There was no way she could go with Kiree now. She took the envelope and left to get Deidara or Hidan to take her to Konoha. Now she had to get new cloths and school crap.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey people! School finals were last week so it was pretty hard to get this chappy out! Hope you like it. I seriously spent like 30 hours trying to get it right. Still not feelin it, but I had to post somethin. Thanks again for all the adds! Please give any ideas on possible new charactors for her school!!


	6. Chapter 6

Twas Sunday morning, 6 AM to be exact. All but Pain ere sleeping soundly in their beds. Pain went all the way to the end of the hall, the dark, deathining, terrifying, spectacular, immensely small, shady, cold, mysterious hall. It was Hidan and Chira's room. He walked over to the closet and shook a small figure until it woke up.

"Wha do ya wan?" She asked half asleep.

"Its Sunday, we need to get you all the necessary school supplies."

"B-but is da Sabath an, well, ya kno?" Hidan woke up at this point, thinking Chira might have been drunk by the way she was slurring.

"What's the b**** doin now?"

"She said something about 'Sabath', any ideas?"

"Yeah, its how she uses Sunday as a f***in excuse to skip work."

"Its the Holy Day!" She finally woke.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Pick out a member and head off to Konoha." Pain walked out leaving the two in the dark.

"Sabath? Seriously, get a better f***in exuse."

"Well its true.....sorta...."

"Alright, so pick who the f*** is goin and get ready."

"Welllll, hmm, I spose Deidara or Konan would be a good idea, they know a lot about fashion."

"Just hurry up, pick, and leave so I can get back to sleep!" She left with a change of cloths to the bathroom. They had a spring in the basement that everyone used. It was alot better then paying for constant hot water. She got undressed and started to bathe. Her arm was now stitched up and bandaged, so she had to be extra careful to not get it wet. It took her an hour to finish her bath, make-up, and gert dressed. Then she proceeded to Deidara's room.

Deidara was snoring and half off his bed. He looked like a sack of bones. To ruin this perfect moment, Chira made sure to bring a nice balloon. it was shiny and red. Completely cirulare too. Not to mention, it was filled as much as you could get it with out popping. She slowely approched the 'sleeping beuaty', drew out her(Kakuzu's) needle, aaaannnnndddddd BAM! And of course, he was unfazed. 'Wait! He's a pyro!' Chira JUST realized this. So she got a piccolo. She herself could barely handle the evil, high pitched sounds of the piccolo due to sensitive ears. She played a high g and watched her victim as he screamed in pain and agony.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TOBI?!"

"Umm, yeah two things wrong with that. One, I'm a chick, and two, do you even think Tobi posses musical tallent?"

"That's not music un."

"GASP! Everything is music!"

"No un, only things that sound good."

"So only things that look good are art?"

"....Tuche, yeah."

"So what do you want now un?"

"Pain signed me up for school against my will, so you have to help me get cloths!" He stared a bit, then burst out into laughter.

"You think its a good idea to take me, hmm? That's rich un!"

"Well, you know more about what is and isn't socially acceptable in this new society. Thus, I request your assistance in shopping for something that will be quote 'hip.'"

"So when did you suddenly get really big on big words, yeah?"

"I do it when I'm bored. Now get up. I want to get this over with." So the two went to Konoha! And now the shopping begins.  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ(Q's are in!)QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Konoha was paticularly lively for 8 AM on a Sunday. But at least the crowds were small. Chira went to the first goth store she found. Deidara simply shook his head and dragged her away.

"You need to dress so you fit in hmm, not make a statement, yeah."

"B-but they have chokers!"

"If your good, un."

"Fine..." They then walked into a bright pink and happy store.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you brighten up your image, un."

"Deidara...you wear more eyeliner then me."

"So?"

"You wear almost as much black as me."

"Uniform, yeah."

"Can I have purple? I love purple!"

"But you'll look even more like that child molester!"

"Child molester? Who?"

"Forget it , un. Here hows this?" He held up a yellow and pink flowered blouse.

"N-e-v-e-r!" she hissed.

"Fine, lets look at dresses un." Chira found a lolita dress. Short, complicated, and far from the point. Deidara just shook his head.

"What 'normal' people would wear, hmm, not you,un."

"Fine, but nothing pink!" After a few hours of bargaining, fighting, and yelling, they got a good sized pile of cloths. Mostly black and purple. Now they had to get her supplies for school.

"Deidara, do they have music at the normal school?"

"I don't know, yeah, but they might, hmm?"

"Then can we look at cases for instruments, cause I want to get a nice case."

"....is it necessary, un?"

"YES!"

"Then fine, yeah." She found a case that could hold her bass, a clarinet, a flute, and a violen.

"Do you need that many instruments un?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know either way." 'Freak, un.  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

They arrived back at the base around 6 PM. As soon as she walked through the door, Hidan grabbed her and rushed her off to the kitchen. Pain had another sheet of paper about school. This one was on electives.

"So ama, hurry the f*** up so we can get this over with."

"Just chose any elective you want." Pain told her emotionless.

"Band, plain and simple."

"And just what the f*** did I tell you Leader?"

"What ever. Oh yeah, you need to pick one too Hidan."

"What?!"

"You need to supervise her at all times. Besides, you hate doing bounties with Kakuzu. I also need you to spy."

"So I have to see THAT every day now?!" Chira yelled.

"Yes, with that, you two are dismissed."

"Well, this sucks."

"No f***. I failed school once, now i have to f***in do it twice? F*** this s***."

"Well, its not exactly like your old school, so...yeah, your right. You are BOUNED to fail"  
3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The two got up at 6 again. This time to prepare for their first day of school. Hidan just took his magic potion like a good boy, and waited for it to work. He looked like he was 16 now. Chira got dressed and put on more eyeliner than usual. It was less than Gaara's, more than needed. She wore her lolita dress(Yes, she got it). Her boots were black and drenched in buckles. She had on fish net hose, black arm gloves, and her fish choker.

"F***in emo..."

"GOTH! Not emo!"

"It matters?"

"F*** off."

"Language ama, language." She politely gave him the one finger solute at that remark. Hidan was in a black jacket, ripped jeans, and a white beater. Shoes weren't even visible to the human eye.

"Lets go, I don't to be late."

"F***in emo nerd." The two got to school with an hour to spare. Chira noticed a few guys that she liked quite a bit. One in particulate had hair blacked than Itachi's. Eyes were cold and cool. He wore nothing but black. It was her dream boy come to life. He even had a six pack! Hidan was dragging the boy crazed exorcist along. It was then that they found someone they both knew. Twas a tall man. Hair much like Sasori's, with emotionless blue eyes. He had on a black button up, black rosary, and black pants. As soon as he saw Chira, he ran to her, embrassing her.

"Imouto, I've missed you more than you will know." (Imouto means little sister)

"Nii-san, I too have missed you."

"F*** off Kiree, and put Chira down!"

"Hidan, its not every day I get to beat you up. What brings you to this school and why do you look younger than last time?"

"I'm baby sitting ama, and here as a f***in spy. Why the hell are you here?"

"I teach here. About foreign relations." He finally put Chira down.

"Is this really your older brother ama?"

"Not by blood, but he is my older brother."

"Blood is weak."

"You two are f***in weird."

"I'm sorry Nii-san, but I must go with Hidan to registration."

"I will surely miss you Imouto." They hugged one last time before they departed.

"So is that the reason your so messed up ama?"

"What do you mean by "messed up"?

"Well, you act so f***in weird."

"I suppose you could say that.....b*astered." Hidan just chuckled. He couldn't help but laugh when she swore.  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Registration was at the heart of the school. The school itself was about a mile large! Hidan couldn't even run fast to get there, other wise they would know he's a ninja. After about an hour of searching, they found it. There was a young lady behind an enormous desk.

"Hello, we're the new students, Hidan and Chira." Chira spoke politely.

"Yes, yes, you two are the late comers. Terribly sorry to hear about the earth quake. Must be tough on you both." Hidan had to keep himself from laughing. Pain really did make up a good excuse for them.

"Yeah, little Chira here hasn't been the same since." He couldn't resister screwing with people's heads.

"The principal will see you two now." They walked into a large room filled with fine wood furniture. There was a large fire place and a large chair turned away from them.

"So you are the survivors of the earthquake?" A woman's voice questioned.

"Yes ma'am, it is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Chira bowed respectfully as the chair turned. Hidan leaned against a wall.

"I am Tsunade, Hokage and Principal of both schools. Here are your schelduels." She handed them both a paper showing they're classes.

"You are now dismissed." The two walked out into the now jungle of students. No one would have ever guessed Konoha was also had a large dorm school.

"Damn, f***in school is too f***in big. I blame you for no reason if we get lost b*stered."

"The f***? Why are you f***in swearin so much? You scared s***less aren't you?" He grinned devilishly.

"No, I hate new schools. A**hole."

"F***, we have the same lunch ama."

"Just stay away from me and the hot guys and we will have no issues, got it?" They parted ways and went to their new classes. To Hidan's dismay, he had foreign relations first hour.

"Ah, here is our n00b. Stundents, feel free to beat this sad excuse for a being after class."

"Thanks Kiree, your just too f***in good to me." Hidan took his seat next to a blond preppy chick. It was now time for Hidan's one hour of hell.

"What is the capital of Japan? Hidan?"

"Uh, Tokyo." Kiree took out Holy Water and splashed Hidan with it. He sizzled again.

"F***!"

"Wrong, Ravea?" He asked the blond chick.

"Tokyo."

"Correct! Very good miss Ravea! Extra credit."

"F*** THIS! I get it F***in right and you splash me with that s***, but you give this b**** extra credit?"

"I don't like you. Now sit back down, your disturbing the others chance at a good education." Hidan did as he was told, then flipped Kiree off. It earned him another splash of Holy Water.

"F***! I'll sacrifise your a** later"

Chira was having a much better time in her classes. She found that there was a considerate amount of ninjas in the school that simply wanted to specialize in different things. Her class even had Anko as the teacher!

"Alright knuckle dragging apes, this is Chira. Here life is pretty f***ed up , so be nice for the first week, then you can kill her."

"Where would you like me to sit ma'am?"

"Ma'am?" DO I LOOK THAT OLD?!"

"No, I just-never mind." Chira took her seat next to a girl with short black hair. Her eyes looked pretty weird. No pupils, no iris, just gray.

"Um...h-hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, n-nice to m-meet you." 'Wow,scared of me I see, best take advantage!'

"Tis good to meet you as well child. Now tell me, would you mind showing me my classes today?" She said it that freaky snake tone she loved so much. She even drew her finger down the side of Hinata's face.

"W-w-well, o-ofc-course I-i c-c-can." She finally managed to stutter out. Chira was loving the whole thing way too much. Hinata showed Chira around until lunch time. That was when she inroduce Chira to everyone else.

"O-ok everyone, this is Ch-chira. She's he new student." The table had alot of ninjas at it. A guy who looked like an emo Itachi, a girl with pink hair, dog kid, hotty with gourd, and guy with trench coat.

"Hello everyone, I hope that I'm not intruding." She bowed politely as she said this.

"It's no biggy at all! We love new kids. By the way, I'm Sakura."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"...Sasuke."

"Kiba and this is Akamaru!"

"Gaara of the sand."

"And I am Shino." She took her seat next to Hinata and Sasuke.

"So are you from around here?" Sakura asked.

"No, my entire family died in an earthquake, except my 5th cousin." She pointed to Hidan.

"I'm sorry to hear, I hope it didn't effect you too much."

"Not at all, I deal well with death." Sasuke stared at her questioningly.

"Really? So how did you react?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I was just happy they didn't suff-" He took off her left glove and found the cooking scar.

"Cutting...interesting." She was really getting angry at this kid now.

"No, it was an accident." She out her glove back on quickly. Kiree saw the whole thing. He didn't know what to think. Chira felt the warm embrace of Kiree on from behind her.

"Don't tell me your cutting now Imouto." She sat still and answered.

"Nii-san, I would never be so disgraceful."

"I beleave you, good." He kissed her on the head and walked off.

"I thought you lost your whole family!" Kiba yelled.

"I lost all my blood relations. He is not related by blood, but I love him more than I would a real brother." Hidan soon walked up as well.

"Ama, 5 bucks, now."

"Say please a**hole."

"You've got f***in guts b****."

"Look, please or leave."

"...please ama?" She handed him money so he would leave.

"Aw, you really hate him don't you?" Kiba asked.

"More than you could know. Well, I have to get ready for my next class. It was nice meeting all of you." She bowed and walked off. Kiree followed her into the hall.

"So, can you come Imouto?"

"Terribly sorry, but I don't know yet."

"I could take you to live with me if you like."

"It's ok, I rather enjoy staying with the Akatsuki, they're quite different."

"I see. Meet me after school for your lessons, you still need to learn."

"I understand Nii-san." Chira went to class after that. .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Band was now in session. Hidan had orders to make sure nothing bad happened while she played. He knew she was freaky when she did. That, and he didn't mind skipping math for something that could end up...deadly. The students ranged in a wide variety of. None of them looked remotely like Chira, except for the French horn player. It was the same dude she had been drooling over earlier. Kiree happened to notice this as well(He doesn't teach 4th hour).

"Hidan, have you noticed Chira looking at the French horn player?"

"F*** off, what does it matter?"

"He's the school player. If she gets trapped by him, I will personally rip you to sheds, limb for limb. Just like the lions on that one show do." He leaned closer in as he said this. Backing Hidan into a wall during the process.

"Why does everyone dump her a** on me?"

"Truth be told, its simply more amusing that way." Hidan walked off to see her talking to the French horn kid. She was giggling too. 'F***, they'll tan my a** if I don't stop her.' He ran up with juice that magically appeared and spilled it all over the boy.

"Damn, I'm so f***in sorry, looks like you better freshin up."

"Hidan! You A**!!"

"Chira, its no biggie, magical juice happens, we can't always stop it."

"Javer, your so easy to understand." Hidan was about ready to puke at this time. Javer left the two there. The rest of class went safely with no fatalities.  
LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was now 4:30, or Chiras 7th hour of class. It was her exorcism class. This one was her first in a while. It was all basic procedure. Just making sure she prepared the elements right and stuff. Hidan waited with some of his new 'friends'. They were more or less lackies. Thinking he was too awesome for words, a group of young girls began following him every where.

"Hidan, how long do you work out? I simply MUST know." Asked the leader of the group(some brunet chick.)

"Uh..." He didn't know if he would be molesting them if he played along. But some of them were kinda cute.

"Oh don't be shy silly."

"We want to know all about you."

"AMA!! HURRY THE F*** UP IN THERE!!!" Hidan was getting really uncomfortable in the whole thing. Kiree walked out with her in his arms.

"She used too much energy." He kissed her on the head and passed her off to Hidan. 'Well this is f***in great.' Now Hidan had to carry Chira all the way home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deidara emediatly pounced on Hidan about why Chira was out of it.

"What did you do to her, un? Did you- i mean-...."

"No." He handed Chira to Deidara and went to bed. He had a long day after all. And it was only he start to his new hell.


End file.
